ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2264 (1st March 2002)
Plot It’s the day of the great escape and Steve is presented with many twists and turns in his neurotic plans to escape his dirty deeds. Beppe has failed to raise the cash that Steve needs, and Steve orders him to find it before receiving a call from Graeme. Unbeknown to Steve, Graeme and Dave watch him like hawks from a car as they witness his paranoiac behaviour on the phone before Graeme pronounces him as a dead man as Dave pulls a gun from his inside pocket. Lisa is devastated to be informed by Mark that he is unable to join her in California as he’s unable to gain a Visa because of his HIV. Leaving her questioning if she can really go through with this. Jamie isn’t pleased that he and Sonia are celebrating their engagement at Melanie and Steve’s wedding anniversary party at E20 and Sam is looking forward to escaping with Steve and can barely keep her hands off him. However, his smooth-talking ways but her at ease and she looks forward to the clock striking three as the pair are due to whisk off in the sunset, little does Sam know that Steve has his own plans with Melanie. Melanie tries to convince Steve to postpone the departure following the hitch-up with Mark and Lisa. Steve has no intentions of doing this and is unable to do so as the clocks ticking for his demise. Unable to take no for an answer, Steve is forced to confess all to Melanie about his dealings with Graeme and the robbery. She has doubts about the marriage, but remains a faithful wife and agrees to escape with him that day. Graeme becomes suspicious of Steve after Melanie none intentionally dropping a hint about Steve selling up the club, and when Steve tells him he’s going to pick up the cash, Graeme demands he’s coming with him, but luckily for Steve and his smooth-talking ways, he gets out of yet another potential hitch-up. Beppe is three-grand short of the money needed for Steve and Billy surprisingly offers him two-grand for a share of E20, and Beppe is forced to agree. As they prepare to leave, Lisa becomes highly distressed on leaving Mark behind and is holding the crew up. Steve is short of time, and takes Louise with him, arranging to meet Lisa and Melanie on the High Street after doing his business and leaving Mel to calm down Lisa. Steve meets Billy and Beppe on Blake Street but doesn’t have time to celebrate and rushes off to Jimmy Diamonds to gift Melanie an anniversary present. Mark is already half-cut as he commences into The Vic after a tearful farewell with Lisa. His anger gets the better off him, and he confesses all to Phil. Melanie holds the taxi upon the Square and commences into the house after she’s left something behind. Phil notices the front doors open as he darts to his search and confronts Melanie in the house. Defiant to tell him anything, Phil attacks Melanie, and she is forced to tell him that Lisa is at E20 with Louise. As Phil approaches E20, Melanie manages to get back into the taxi and make an escape with Lisa. From finding out at E20 that Melanie was lying, Phil is forced to call Steve and plead for his daughters return much to Steve’s pleasure. Billy greets Phil in the market, and he tells him about his share in E20 after paying Steve, and Phil forces him to tell him his whereabouts leaving Billy confessing he’s going to Jimmy Diamonds. Melanie tries to get hold off Steve from a phone box but is unable to do so, leaving Lisa anxious and impatient for Louise. Phil manages to find Steve just as he’s leaving Jimmy Diamonds, and the two are presented with a vicious car chase. As the two cars zig and zag rapidly down roads, Louise’s belt comes undone as Steve’s car skids the side of the wall. A daring mistake leads to consequences for Steve, as he goes to answer his phone as he and Phil are in the car chase leading to him losing control and colliding into a gas can. The car is immediately starting to start alight rapidly, Phil manages to rescue Louise as Steve pleads for his life. Phil grows his courage and goes to rescue him, but it’s too late as the car explodes and flames accelerate from the car. Cast Regular cast *Steve - Martin Kemp *Phil - Steve McFadden *Melanie - Tamzin Outhwaite *Lisa - Lucy Benjamin *Mark - Todd Carty *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Billy - Perry Fenwick *Beppe - Michael Greco *Paul - Gary Beadle *Janine - Charlie Brooks *Sam - Kim Medcalf *Dot - June Brown *Jim - John Bardon *Sonia - Natalie Cassidy *Jamie - Jack Ryder *Robbie - Dean Gaffney *Kat - Jessie Wallace *Zoe - Michelle Ryan *Mo - Laila Morse *Garry - Ricky Groves *Terry - Gavin Richards *Barry - Shaun Williamson *Louise - Rachel Cox (Uncredited) Guest cast *Douggie - Nick Lamont *Graeme - Christopher Ettridge *Dave - Cornell John *Jimmy Diamonds - Bernard Lawrence *Tracey - Jane Slaughter Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *5 Albert Square - Living room and hallway *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Turpin Road *E20 - Club and office *George Street *55 Victoria Road - Living room and kitchen *The Wreck, Blake Street *High Street *Jimmy Diamonds *Old Jamaica Road *Several unknown streets Notes *Final appearance of Steve Owen. *This was a thirty-five-minute special. *Steve Whyment was credited as the stunt co-ordinator of this episode and Tony Auger was responsible for supervising the special effects. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: On the day of the great escape, Lisa faces a terrible dilemma, and high noon looms for Phil and Steve. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 12,570,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2002 episodes Category:Extended episodes